


Little Cap

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's on a mission and Phil has plenty of work to do, but they find a spare few minutes to have a text message conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cap

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from but it sprang fully formed from my brain like that story about the boy who came out of a peach.

_What are u wearing?_

 

Same as usual. Suit. 

 

_Tell me exactly. I want brand names and colors!_

 

Black suit: D&G, tie: black w arrows that you gave me for my birthday, white shirt: CK, undershirt: Hanes, underwear: none, shoes: Prada, socks: black (I forget where from).

 

_Ur not wearing underwear?!_

 

I didn't realise you'd taken half of them until this morning and the rest were already in the wash.

 

_Oh yeah I forgot! Haha! (I'm totally not sorry)_

 

I know you aren't. What are you wearing?

 

_regular shield field uniform but i cut off the sleeves_

 

The sleeves are there for a reason, Clint.

 

_so ur just flopping around in there with no underoos huh?_

 

I guess you could put it that way.

 

_Now I'm just thinking about ur dick_

 

You're always thinking about that.

 

_ur dick's always thinking about me tho, we have a thing, you know?_

 

Who? You and my dick? 

 

_Yeah... I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, and I don't want you to get mad but... I've kinda been having an affair..._

 

With my dick?

 

_With ur dick._

 

It's ok, I give you my blessing and hope you'll be very happy together. 

 

_Haha thanks I knew youd understand_

 

Well I've seen you two together and I can't deny the chemistry you have.

 

_Yeah I think we're soulmates_

 

I think so too.

 

_Do you think it misses me?_

 

Yes. We both miss you desperately and can't wait for you to finish up and come home to take care of us.

 

_Can you take care of Little Cap for me? I can tell you what to do..._

 

.

 

_pleeeease? im so bored and horny phil :(_

 

Alright. But I have a meeting in 15 mins.

 

_You should take him out and let him get some air first of all. poor neglected thing. u dont take care of him like i do_

 

Ok, he's out. 

 

_Is he hard?_

 

Imagining you in your tight uniform with no sleeves, of course he is.

 

_I have my dick out too, I know you and him are totally into each other. you can try to deny it Phil but I know the truth_

 

It's true, I confess. Can you ever forgive me?

 

_Ur forgiven :-) If I was there Id smother ur cock in kisses but u'll just have to imagine that_

 

Oh I'm imagining it alright.

 

_I bet you are. I'd suck you all the way down_

 

The whole thing?

 

_yeah id relax my throat and let u fuck my mouth_

 

Really? You want me to fuck your throat?

 

_yeah pull my hair n make me take it all Phil_

 

I love having my dick in your pretty mouth.

 

_Mmm me too. I miss its taste and smell and the feel of your balls. I miss the taste of ur cum_

 

I like coming in your mouth and watching you swallow it

 

_every drop baby_

 

and then yecaq/,

and then you'd clean me up after?

 

_after i suck u dry_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_did u come?_

 

.

 

.

 

yes i 

 

.

 

love you

 

_haha i love u too cant wait to be back so i can rekindle my romance with ur D_

 

What did I ever do to deserve you?

 

_send me some pictures tonight_

 

Alright. Hurry home soon, ok? Be safe.

 

_yeah yeah see u soon! xoxoxox_

_ps i think ur late for ur meeting_


End file.
